The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit packaging, and more particularly, to a large non-hermetic multichip module used to package integrated circuits.
A variety of different package approaches have heretofore been developed that provide different types of integrated circuit packaging. Chip on board is an alternative to conventional environmental protection provided by passivating layers or discrete packages, but this approach does not integrate a plurality of integrated circuit packaging approaches to produce a large hermetic or non-hermetic package. Hermetic packages such as ceramic and plastic packages, for example, provide a basic structure for single or multiple integrated circuit chips, but such packages are limited in size. High density multilayer interconnect (HDMI) packages provides high density packaging of integrated circuits, but does not provide a package that integrates multiple packaging technologies. A removable high density multilayer interconnect (HDMI) decal is a packaging approach that permits removal of the HDMI decal. The SuperMCM integrates this technology into a usable product.
Therefore, it would be an advantage to have a package that provides greater size, density and reworkability than standard hermetic packages, and integrates multiple packaging approaches into a single assembly. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a large non-hermetic multichip module used to package integrated circuits and integrates multiple packaging approaches into a single assembly.